


Fly on the wings of love

by CosMoe



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Love, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosMoe/pseuds/CosMoe
Summary: Astrid and Hiccup are flirting constantly while flying and become so horny that they decide to take a break to take care of their urges...
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Fly on the wings of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drakaina_amore64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/gifts).



> Dedicated to dear drakaina_amore64, I hope you like this little piece of Hiccstrid!  
> Happy birthday, my love!

"Ow, my back hurts! And my legs have fallen asleep," Astrid groaned and tried to stretch her legs while being mounted on top of Stormfly.  
"Shall we have a break? There's a promontory where we could land," Hiccup suggested.  
Astrid sucked in her bottom lip and thought for a short while.  
"No, let's fly back home. It's getting dark and chill and I'm looking forward to warming up in the clubhouse."

"I could warm you up too," Hiccup smirked and let Toothless glide very close next to Stormfly.  
"I bet you could, but first I have to get back feelings into my legs. I guess they'll be all needles and pins then," Astrid sighed and shook her feet.  
"I could also give your legs a massage," with a winning smile Hiccup leaned over to Astrid and wiggled his brows.

Astrid laughed and reached her left hand out so that Hiccup could take it.  
"I won't let you near my hot thighs with these frozen icicles which you call your fingers, sir!"  
"Your hot thighs, huh? You know what they say about a girl's legs, don't you? They say a girl's legs are best friends, but also friends sometimes have to part'."  
"They are already parted, otherwise I couldn't ride my dragon," Astrid replied and blinked at Hiccup.  
"What would you say if you rode me instead?"

Astrid huffed and shot Hiccup a challenging look.  
"Why, would you like to carry me home?"  
"If your legs then parted for me, I'd do anything, milady," Hiccup replied and his piercing gaze made Astrid blush for a moment.  
She didn't say anything, because of being at a loss for words.  
Instead of her repartee, she noticed arousal taking over her mind.

A tingly sensation between her legs caused her to moan, very quiet and low, but Hiccup perceived it just by looking at her face.  
His own face was blank, his eyes dark and he licked his lips.  
Being pressed against the firm leather of Toothless' saddle let the member between his legs harden.

"Hiccup, I...," Astrid began, but then she forgot what she wanted to say.  
Whatever she had wanted to say, Hiccup thought she looked adorable, biting her lower lip like that.  
How much he wanted to be near her, pulling off these pauldrons, loosening the waistband of her skirt.  
Of course, he _could_ wait until later, but he didn't ___want___ to.

With his heels he steered Toothless downwards, heading for the ground.  
"What are you doing?" Astrid yelled after him.  
"Come with me and find out," Hiccup answered and landed on a deserted sand stack.  
When they had landed Hiccup dismounted Toothless and gave him a sign to go explore the immediate surroundings and guard these.  
He patted the dry snout of his dragon and whispered: "Stay close, but also rest a little."

Astrid landed next to Hiccup and slid off Stormfly's back.  
"What the living Hel are you doing here on this godsforsaken piece of the earth?!"  
Instead of an answer, Hiccup gave Astrid a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
Standing on her tiptoes Astrid returned the kiss, melted into Hiccup's arms, and noticed him softly pushing his left leg between her thighs.

The thighs he wanted her to part for him.  
Out of a reflex, Astrid wanted to show Hiccup that she wouldn't easily give in, that he would have to fight for what he wanted.  
But then she thought that it was Hiccup, and he would never take what he didn't own anyway.  
She was his and he could have her, now and whenever he wanted.

Astrid's right hand clutched to the collar of his tunic, pulled him further down, her left hand undid the belts of his armour and soon his shoulder protection fell to the ground.  
For a moment they parted, breathing heavily, looking at each other with what could only be called hunger.

In no time Astrid had loosened her pauldrons and pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her perfect, firm breasts and erect nipples.  
"Gods, you're so beautiful," Hiccup mumbled and opened the buckle of his belt.  
"So are you," Astrid breathed and pulled the scaled doublet over his head.  
Goosebumps covered Hiccup's freckled skin and Astrid felt the urgent need to warm his lanky body, to touch his toned belly.

As she leaped forward, bringing her hands to Hiccup's neck to grasp into his fluffy auburn hair, Hiccup untied the waistband of her skirt and leggings and wiggled both over her hips.  
Astrid gasped as the cool air breezed against the hot triangle of her crotch.  
Hiccup's fingers were still cold, but not as cold as they had been up in the air.  
Again she drew in a sharp breath when Hiccup slowly slid two of his cool fingers between her folds.

He answered with a moan, deep and throaty, and his erection throbbed when his fingers carefully nudged the perky nub.  
With shaky hands Astrid managed to free Hiccup's manhood, velvety skin stretched over the rockhard length.  
Her fingertips carefully stroked the underside from bottom to top, circling his glans before she wrapped her fingers around the pulsating organ.

Hiccup groaned and let his fingers enter Astrid's moist heat, eliciting a low purr.  
After minutes of playfully biting each other's tongues and lips, Hiccup cupping Astrid's breasts and pinching her nipples, and Astrid rubbing Hiccup's cock and scratching his back with her fingernails, the yearning in both their bodies made them kiss each other harder.  
They pressed their bodies closer to each other, until they lost balance because of their remaining clothes between their ankles, and fell to the sandy ground.

Astrid laughed and rolled to her back, pulling off one boot and one leg of her leggings, so that Hiccup could position himself between her thighs.  
Hiccup didn't care about his scraped knees, he only saw Astrid, biting her lips and bending towards him.  
Her wet core looked delicious and Hiccup would have loved to lick Astrid's folds, dipping his tongue into her, but the panting noises she made let him grab his cock by the root and guide it to her entrance.

The need to fill his stunning girlfriend was prevailing now.  
Teasingly, he poked Astrid's slit and sucked at her neck at the same time.  
Astrid moaned and dug her nails into Hiccup's shoulders, one hand sliding down until she could get a grip of his buttcheek and pull him closer.  
Hiccup persevered. "Oh, milady wants me to slam my cock into her love tunnel?" he hummed at her neck, the vibrations tickling her sensitive skin.

"You're the one who brought us here. You're the one who started this. Don't make me the one who'll end it, because I swear, you'll be a begging mess," Astrid replied and snapped for Hiccup's lobes, nibbling at the soft flesh.  
"You're right! I brought us here and I'll compensate you for the fact that you will still find sand on your bottom later on. Or elsewhere."

With these words, Hiccup shoved his cock into Astrid's wet twat, filled her balls deep, and held his breath, until his taut flesh got used to the sensation of being sheathed by Astrid's hot lust channel.  
He exhaled slowly and even so slowly he started moving, not wanting it to be over too soon.

Astrid crossed her legs behind Hiccup's butt, pushed him closer, wanted him as deep inside her as possible.  
Hiccup latched on Astrid's nipples, flicked them with his tongue in turns, and bit them carefully.  
He looked up to his girlfriend, who had her eyes closed, the cheeks covered in delicious pink, lips pursed.

"I love you, Astrid Hofferson," he mumbled between her breast, trailing up the line to her jaw.  
"And I love you, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," Astrid answered, rolling her hips into the thrusts of Hiccup's hips.

The way he poked her G-spot made her entire body tremble in anticipation of her orgasm.  
A bubbly sensation in her lower abdomen made her curl her toes.  
Hiccup thrust harder into Astrid's willing hole, his arousal creeping through his body from head to toes.  
He had to force himself not to speed up the pace, already feeling his orgasm boiling at the root of his member.

But all holding back was useless when Astrid arched into him, pressed her pelvis at his, and moaned, full of pleasure: "Take me, Hiccup! I want you deep and hard!"  
Hiccup propped up on his hands and straightened up, so that he could go even deeper, touching the right spots with fervor.  
Astrid screamed out her lust, happy that they were undisturbed and unheard.  
Her climax shook her and sent shivers down her spine, her tight walls clenching around Hiccup's cock in rhythmical spurts.

Astrid's orgasm caused Hiccup to follow on her heel, squirting his hot cum deep into her narrow snatch, his cock twitching and throbbing.  
Panting and gasping they stared at each other, eyes full of love and satisfaction.  
Astrid was the first to catch her breath again.  
"That wouldn't have been possible on the Edge. I bet the twins would have tried to kick in the door to have a look at who was raiding me without getting killed."

Hiccup chuckled and pulled out.  
The sand was stuck between his glans and foreskin.  
With a painful squeak, he found more sand in his groin and between his buttocks.  
"Maybe it still wasn't my best idea," he sighed and tried to wipe away the sand from his and Astrid's thighs.

Astrid got up from the ground and pulled her leggings up with a resolute movement.  
"I think that was your best idea for a long time!"  
Of course, the sand felt uncomfortable at her private parts, but she had enjoyed the intimacy before too much to feel regret about it.

Hiccup put on his clothes too and frowned.  
"We'll have to go to the bathhouse later. And you will have to bring your axe to chase away Snotlout and the twins, I bet they'll come spying on us."  
"So be it then," Astrid laughed and placed a peck on Hiccup's cheek, looking forward to sinking into the hot water after a long day on the backs of their dragons.

Hiccup smiled at Astrid, his heart overflowing with love.  
They mounted their dragons and took off, flying into the sunset, heading home.


End file.
